


Hazel Eyes

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp Lahm has very interesting eyes. What color are they exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A/N: this is for Cassy, who requested a fic about Philipp Lahm’s eyes. Enjoy!

The first time I met him his eyes were bright green, almost the same shade as his shirt that day. I was at a photoshoot, checking the lenses I was going to be using that day.

I was swapping out my macro lens for a lens with a longer focal length when I heard a voice ask, “Is that a Canon 5D?”

“Yes, it is,” I replied as I turned around, blowing my bangs out of my face, momentarily dazed by his eyes. I quickly recovered and continued, “Not many famous footballers can distinguish between cameras, are you a photography buff?”

“Sort of. I have been thinking about buying a professional camera, but there is so much involved. I’m Philipp, by the way,” he held out his hand.

“I know who you are. Sophie Krane,” I answered, taking his hand in mine and shaking it. “Cameras can be vexing if you go in without knowing what you are looking for. Have you narrowed down what brand you want to go with at least?”

“I am leaning toward Canon, but then you have all of the lenses to worry about, and you have to learn all of the settings. Plus there is the not inconsiderable cost. There is just so much involved in the decision, what is so funny?” he asked when I burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry I laughed, it is just kind of cute. You know, the idea that someone who makes millions of Euro a year being concerned about the cost of a camera that tops out at few thousand. It is actually kind of refreshing. Again, I’m sorry,” I apologized.

“No, you are right, it is unusual. But I am a Bayern boy, born and raised in München. My mother taught me that it is better to be frugal and I still do research on every major purchase I make. It is a hard lesson to unlearn, you know?” he asked.

I was about to respond when we were interrupted by Mats Hummels. “There you are Fips. We have to get changed for the shoot,” the brunette spoke.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, Mats,” Philipp answered. “Duty calls. Thank you for indulging me, Sophie.”

“Anytime. See you in a minute, Fips,” I replied, putting emphasis on his nickname, a smile on his face as he went to the dressing room.

There were 3 costume changes that day and every time he came back out his eyes were a different color. Bright blue, similar to the NT practice kit, a brown almost as dark as the black away kit, and a cool, almost colorless grey when he was wearing the white kit. By the time we were wrapping up I was fascinated by his eyes. So fascinated that I decided to do something a little impulsive.

“Hey Fips, can I see you for a moment?” I asked when the guys were leaving after the shoot, back in his green shirt.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he inquired as he made his way over, receiving a playful shove from Podolski on his way.

“Come by my studio tomorrow,” I answered, handing him my card. “I can help you decipher all of the camera stuff so you can make an informed decision.”

“Really? Thank you, I can stop by around 11. Does that work for you?” he asked as I shouldered my camera bag and walked with him to the exit.

“I will see you then,” I promised him, flipping my bangs out of my eyes.

**

“Sophie, there is a Philipp out here to see you?” my receptionist and photography assistant Kelsey asked over the intercom the next day.

“Great, send him back. Now would be a good time for you to take lunch before our afternoon appointments, I won’t need an assistant for this one,” I told her.

A few minutes later Philipp walked back in a tan sweater holding a to-go carrier with four coffee cups and a bag with a bakery symbol on it. “I didn’t know what you would prefer, so I kind of went overboard,” he explained when he saw me eyeing the carrier.

“I should warn you that I don’t drink coffee,” I informed him.

“Ok, that eliminates the coffee and the cappuccino, I also have hot chocolate and mint tea,” he replied, his light brown eyes twinkling in delight.

“Well then in that case, tea please,” I chuckled in response.

“Perfect, I wanted the hot chocolate,” he answered with a grin, handing me a cup and pulling pastries out of the bag.

“Works out perfectly then,” I agreed grabbing the chocolate croissant and brushing my bangs out of my face.

“For everyone except the coffees,” Phillipp laughed as he picked out a scone.

“Ok, let’s get down to business,” I said about 20 minutes later as we were finishing up our snack.

“Great. Where do we start?” Philipp asked.

“First thing you need to know is that choosing a brand does not necessarily limit you on lenses anymore. There are adaptors you can get for most common lenses that will adapt them to other camera brands. Photographers like their toys and have come up with ways to work around the more common limitations, so the choice between Nikon and Canon basically boils down to which one you are more comfortable with. That usually winds up being whatever brand you learn on, so we are going to focus on lenses. I have lined up several of my lenses with samples of pictures taken with that lens. First we have the telephoto,” I told him, pointing to the largest lens in the group.

“This is the one that let paparazzi take pictures from hundreds of meters away and look like they are up close, right?” he asked.

“Yes. That is the major perk of this lens, but the biggest drawback is that it compresses the depth of field. See in this picture how these trees look to be placed near to each other? That is just an illusion created by the lens. Next you have your wide angle zoom, great for taking landscapes. This is the most versatile lens in my bag, and the pictures can vary greatly depending on the focal length. Next is the lens I prefer for studio shoots, the 35mm prime. Prime just means that the focal length is fixed, and the upside of that is that the lens is perfectly tailored for that depth of field so there is no risk of compression,” I told him.

“What about that one?” Philipp asked when I paused before the last one.

“This one is the lens I use most often when I shoot for fun because it is my favorite lens. Macro lens, used for small detailed photography. You see here, in this shot of the flower? You can clearly see the pollen on the stamen? Macro lenses give you incredible detail on small objects,” I explained, as we bent our heads over the prints.

“You really took all of these with the same camera?” Philipp asked as he flipped through the photos.

“Yep,” I answered.

“Wow. What is this picture of?” he asked, holding up a print from the macro pile.

“Ah, that one is really cool, but I think it would be better if I showed you instead of told you. People tend to not believe me when I tell them. Take a seat on the stool,” I ordered, connecting the macro lens to my camera.

“Ok,” he agreed warily, taking a seat.

I swung a light over and shined it on his face. “That’s not too bright, is it?” I asked as I adjusted settings on my camera.

“No, it is fine. Are you telling me that picture was of something on a human body?” he asked incredulously.

“Yep, hold still and don’t blink,” I ordered as I leaned closer. I focused and took a couple of pictures.

“That was an eye?” Philipp asked.

“Yeah, see?” I asked, holding the camera so he could see the viewfinder and zooming in a little. “Hm,” I mused.

“What, is there something weird about my eye?” he asked.

“No, I have just been trying to figure out what color your eyes are since we met and I haven’t been able to pin it down until now,” I responded.

“So, what is the verdict?” he asked with a grin.

“Hazel,” I responded, looking up and meeting his eye.

“You know, there was an easier way if you wanted to figure out my eye color,” he told me brushing my bangs off of my face.

“What is that, look it up on the internet? I tried that, no one else can seem to narrow it down either,” I answered cheekily, setting my camera down on the table next to him, using it as an excuse to lean in slightly.

“Haha, that is not what I was talking about. You could have asked,” he pointed out, before sealing his lips to mine. His kiss was firm but gentle, solid yet teasing. A perfect balance of contrasts, just like the rest of him.

“Next time,” I spoke as I pulled away, barely brushing his lips with my words. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

He chuckled as he met my lips again, his tongue parting my lips proving very effective in clearing my mind of all other thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think. If you enjoyed it leave me kudos and if you loved it leave me a comment and tell me why, I respond to every one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
